


Testing In Not Always The Answer

by Sadistic_Expression



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadistic_Expression/pseuds/Sadistic_Expression
Summary: When Gai and Obito decides to test something out. Even though it wasn't the most bright idea for two 12 year old boys ripe in pruberty
Relationships: Maito Gai | Might Guy/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 7





	Testing In Not Always The Answer

How Obito first got to Gai was because Minato said he needed to get better in tijutsu and Gai was the closest thing in Konoha to a tijutsu master. Both Minato and Choza saying so. Made Obito slightly jealous everyone was getting better than him faster.

Gai didn't mind training with him since Kakashi was out om a solo mission almost. He had help from other Chuunins that was. Gai was also a chuunin along with Asuma, Genma, Anko and Hayate.

" I think the main problem here is your being too impatient then of course for some reason you have high tension." Gai says kneeling down by a painting out of it Obito laying on the ground. On the training grounds.

" This is ridiculous I thought I was better at tijutsu. I'm even better at fighting Kakashi with tijutsu alone." Obito grumbles out.

" Of course jutsu wise Kakashi nearly outshines everyone. From your built it will be easy to say your better at tijutsu than him. Better than me that's a different story when I focus all my time into tijutsu while you also work on ninjutsu." Gai explains easily. Obito sweat dropped he should've never thought it be easy to beat someone the senseis said was close to a tijutsu master.

" Can't we take a break before we start again." Obito states too sore to do another mock battle and Gai doesn't hold back.

" Sure!" Gai chimes sitting next to him. Took him a while to learn that your body needs proper rest to grow too.

" I have massaging technique that will help you prefectly." Gai states. Obito looks to Gai that would be a great idea considering how sore he was.

" Alright I'll take what I can get." Obito states. Hoping Gai wasn't heavy handed.

" Sit up." Gai states moving to hover his lap. Obito does so leaning back on his arms so he wouldn't be so close to Gai. Relaxing when Gai massaged his shoulders. Fingers kneeding his flesh. Then to his sides and hips Obito felt like he could fall asleep.

" I never had a massage before even so this feel pretty amazing." Obito says eyes closed.

" I never had one either learnt by sight. My Papa helped me to perfect it since he's easily sore." Gai states. Going to Obito's thighs.

" Then you must be a prodigy. Got to admit I'm pretty jealous now." Obito laughs.

" Never considered it and Obito your erection is pretty hard to not notice now it's pretty distracting." Gai states sweat dropping moving back to sit on his own legs. Obito face flushed eyes snapping open. 

Jolting into a sitting straight position. Hands over his lap covering his buldge. He didn't know he had until he pointed it out.

" I swear this is not what it seems!" Obito quickly says. 

" I heard types of things are common in messaging. Since the body relaxes to the point the tension goes elsewhere or people feel pleasured by it not necessarily sexually of course. Though I'm not use to it so it was pretty distracting." Gai says scratching thw back of his head.

Obito sighed in relief glad he wasn't some werido. Almost questioned his sexuality for a second.

" What are you not use to seeing other people's erections?" Obito questions. He seen them in x rated magazines of course featuring women though. Not like he focused on the man. He found it disturbing.

" Well I never seen any or had one. I don't get it does it suppose to grow and does it look weird." Gai shrugs. Anything Gai didn't understand properly he thought was weird. Obito was suprised that Gai never got hard but at the same time not. Like he should've expected that.

" Since you helped me out. I'll help you. You can see mines if you want." Obito chimes at being more knowledgeable than someone for the first time and experienced.

" Hum I guess so." Gai says in a thinking manner. With that Obito pulled his pants and boxers down. Gai was able to see his harden cock standing slightly.

" It's big." Gai states poking at it slightly feeling the hardness. Making Obito blush and head grow.

" Well bigger than most." Obito says smugishly scratching the back of his head.

" I heard older jounins talk about how to get them down. Have you ever had a blow job. I wanted to give one before." Gai chirps making Obito sweat drop.

" No and why wouldn't it be weird to have another male's dick in your mouth?" Obito questions. Oddly not minding hearing Gai voice that. Plus he always wanted to have one.

" Nope! When I asked the Jounins about it they say it helps strengthen female's jaw muscles and throat. So I wanted to try any type of training that strengthens a part of my body." Gai declares sparkles in his eyes.

" That'll be easy we can help eachother then. I always heard they felt great. And you can use it for training even though I didn't know dicks can be used for training too." Obito states still pretty hard actually twitching from the cold air.

" Sure alright. I heard how to do it so it should be easy." Gai states bending down inbetween Obito legs. Who leans back on his arms. Inhaling a sharp breath when Gai's warm tongue licks up his cock and very lewdly at that.

Lips grazing the head of his cock. Parting his lips taking Obito in about half way when hit probes at his throat. Obito grunts out as Gai bobs his head hallowing his cheeks as he sucked him.

Shivering when his teeth grazes the sides of his cock. Obito fingers threaded through Gai's hair. Breathing heavily eyes hazed. Gai tongue playing in the foreskin and on the slit of his cock.

" Fuck." Obito couldn't help but to let out a pleased groan. Hand tightening in Gai's hair. Thrusting up down Gai's throat who eyes shut tightly. As Obito grip in his hair tightened. Grunting as Obito thrusted in his mouth.

" Ah shit your mouth feels so good." Obito moans out gurtley. Thrusting up harder seeing a watery eyes Gai from the lack of air sucking face flushed. Made Obito move harder. Body shivering when vibrations of Gai moan went up his cock.

Obito pulled Gai off roughly by his hair cumming on his face some still very hard.

" You could've came in my mouth. The jounins said it'll be good." Gai breaths out horsely hair messy. Grunting when he got pushed harshly on his back.

" I will this time." Obito states. Moving so his cock hovered Gai's face who opened his mouth. Taking Obito in who thrusts harshly in his mouth. Gai groans gripping on to Obito's bare firm ass. Obito adruptly cums down Gai's throat who gags. Obito liking the feeling around his cock. Pulling out sitting on his butt.

" You ok Gai?" Obito questions.

" Yeah I just need to get use to it." Gai says giving him a thumbs up voice still horse throat numb.

" Your hard I'll help." Obito states Gai looking down at his buldge. Obito sitting Gai up on his lap back facing him as he pushed his spandexs and underwear to his ankles.

" You don't know how to do it yet so I'll give you a hand. Plus you got rid of mines." Obito states. 

" I don't mind." Gai mutters out. Gasping when Obito's cold hand wrapps around him. Still felt good. Head going back to Obito's shoulder as he speeds up. 

" Angh." Gai moans out back arching. Cluthing on to Obito's thighs.

" Does it feel good?" Obito breaths out unintentionally in his ear. Seeing Gai legs spread further apart.

"Ngh yes! Obito it feels so good." Gai drools out never feeling such pleasure in his life. Obito felt his self twitch. Moving harder Gai fingers dug into him.

" Say my name again." Obito says huskily. Seeing Gai face lay against his chest as tears pricked the corner of his eyes from the pleasure.

"O..Obito" Gai whimpers out cumming adruptly and harshly when Obito tongue grazed up his neck.


End file.
